


got a love like bro

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Boys Are Dumb, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Side Markjin, Tags Are Hard, jackbum are so dumb, jinyoung is a textbook hipster but we love him anyway, maknaeline are honorably mentioned, superbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: You've heard of friends with benefits now get ready for bangin and hangin (aka superbros)





	got a love like bro

**Author's Note:**

> there was [ this post](https://twitter.com/molladoe/status/1173592688257581057?s=20) and thanks to moots adding on to it, i couldn't get this out of my head and now here you have like almost 2k words of jackbum being.... themselves
> 
> working title for this fic was 'must i do everything myself' because mood
> 
> shoutout to mel for looking over this and being her lovely self, and to jackbum nation for encouraging me in their own ways

The first time Jackson jerks him off, Jaebum says “thanks bro” and he’s so surprised that he can’t even say anything, not even when Jaebum returns the favor in kind.

The first time Jackson goes down on him, Jaebum, blissed out and flushed pink, tells him he’s amazing. He ruins it by tacking on bro at the end.

The first time they kiss (it’s by pure accident because Jaebum wants pocky and Jackson just so happens to have the short end of the biscuit in his mouth) Jaebum pats him on the cheek and exits the room and annoyingly enough does not forget the by now damned 'bro.'

It becomes a pattern after that.

Jackson goes to Mark, because unlike Jaebum, he is familiar with the English language and knows you don’t call someone who’s your roommate, one of your close friends who you happen to be fucking on the side, an endearment meant for a male companion.

It’s just not done.

Mark looks at him as if he’s particularly stupid. It’s the same look Mr. Frances from sixth grade used to give him when Jackson claimed to not understand fractions because they required too many mental gymnastics. 

“Are you dumb?” Mark asks.

Jackson shakes his head. “No….. I think?”

“Are you stupid?”

Once again Jackson responds in negative, slightly unsure.

And Mark being the absolute dick of a best friend he is, says, “Then you’ll figure it out.”

And it continues like that. Jaebum and Jackson continue to be roommates. They continue to be the best of friends and the bestest of bros. And the sex keeps on getting better and more frequent. Their regular outings take on a less than bro-ey color which leaves Jackson a confused gooey mess. He starts to rue the day he proposed being bros with benefits (brenits? brofits? bets?) because he feels like he’s about to drop dead with emotional overload one of these days.

He also resolutely refuses to think about the one time Jaebum called out bro instead of Jackson when they were raunchily fucking each other silly.

_He refuses._

Unsure of what to do, he seeks out Jinyoung. He’s Jaebum’s best friend and considerately less likely to call Jackson stupid directly to his face.

Jinyoung gives him the same look Mark had and now Jackson is distinctly reminded of the one time he peed his pants in second grade during his trip to the museum despite Mrs. Wong telling him _not to_. But he doesn’t call Jackson stupid, so that’s a plus!

“Hyung,” Jinyoung says slowly, his hand not stopping once over the meticulous Literature notes he’s penning on to the pristine white pages of his Moleskine notebook. “Why do you think he calls you bro?”

“Because we’re bros,” says Jackson impatiently. God hadn’t Jinyoung been listening?

“Exactly,” says Jinyoung, flipping a page and continuing to write without breaking his gaze. How was he doing that? And what did Jinyoung even _mean_ by that?

Before Jinyoung can give him another look that reminds him of some other insanely dumb moment of his past life, Jackson tugs on the man’s nose. Hard. Jinyoung whines and whines until Jackson lets go. Pouting he kicks Jackson in the shin, grumbling and rubbing at his poor abused nose. That’s when the bell rings and Jackson remembers it’s time for practice so he gets up to leave and just in time to hear Jinyoung mumble, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he only calls _you_ bro.”

Jackson stops in his tracks so audibly that even the partially deaf cafeteria lady can hear the cartoon screech that accompanies a sudden halt.

It’s like Jinyoung’s words have opened some door in his brain that was supposed to stay closed. He can’t stop thinking about them, about the connotations, about what they _hint_ at. The Forbidden.

They ring through his head at every waking moment, forcing him to reevaluate his every interaction with Jaebum after they’d started sleeping together and thanks to that Jackson now has a constant headache along with a heartache. And also a tummy ache but that must be because he ate too much stale ramen. 

Even now, as they’re about to settle into their weekly ritual of watching a shitty 80s action movie while stuffing themselves silly (with food you filthy heathens) Jackson’s head hurts from all the thinking. The hamster has passed out from all the running it’s been doing on the wheel and wheel is starting to come loose from all the overuse.

“Thanks bro,” says Jaebum after Jackson hands him the packet of Haribo jelly beans.

“Don’t call me that.” snaps Jackson throwing himself on the bed. The sheets feel cool against his warm forehead and he feels the mattress dip as the other man moves.

“Why not?” asks Jaebum crawling towards him, the packet of jelly grasped between his teeth. He comes to a stop in front of Jackson on his knees, rest his sweater paws (the hoodie was an old favorite of Jackson’s given to him by his brother) on his thighs.

And that, Jackson cannot answer, because he’s actually scared to answer. He just settles for giving him the most unimpressed stare. “I have a headache.”

Jaebum gives him a concerned look. “Are you okay? Should we postpone?” 

Gah, now Jackson feels like a heel. “No, it’s fine,” he relents. “I’ll just take a painkiller if it gets too much.” 

“Hmmm…” says Jaebum thoughtfully. His hair’s gotten longer than before and it flops over his forehead in the cutest of ways that makes Jackson’s heart flip like a patty on a hot grill. 

“Hyung I swear,” grouses Jackson, pushing away from him so he can <strike> get away from the Cute</strike> and rest the back of his sore neck comfortably against the headboard.

But goddamn Jaebum won’t let him live, because he crawls between Jackson’s open legs and turns his back to him. “Hurry up and put your arms around me the movie’s about to start,” Jaebum tells him and when Jackson doesn’t comply, Jaebum does it himself. They watch the movie in reluctantly fond yet domestic resignation.

It seems like the heavens decide to have mercy on him, for the chance to confront Jaebum comes to them one not so fine evening, brought about after a week of nerve-wracking exams and general college anxiety and so they all gather together for a much needed de-stressing session.

A few hours later, Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae have mysteriously disappeared. Mark is comfortably stoned, Jaebum is comfortably drunk, and Jackson has drunk a significant amount of alcohol in lieu of stacking up on liquid courage.

“Why do you say that?” Jackson blurts, irritated and fed up even after several shots of soju and beating Jinyoung’s ass in Mario Kart. Whining about Jackson being a meanie, Jinyoung had grabbed two bottles of soju and retreated to a corner to sulk and Mark had trailed after him, leaving the other two on the couch to stew in alcohol and feelings. Well, he doesn’t know about Jaebum but Jackson is definitely stewing in feelings, as evidenced by his random outburst.

Alcohol and feelings. A dangerous combination as shown over time.

Jaebum blinks at him owlishly, lips wrapped slackly around the mouth of the glass bottle. “What?” he asks around it. He’s looking so delectable right now, Jackson wants to take the bottle away and replace it with his mouth. Or fingers. Or dick. He’s not picky.

But he is a fucking adult and he needs to _deal_ with whatever this is.

“Bro.” God how he _ hates_ and _loves_ that word. On god he feels so fucking stupid right now. “Why do you keep saying we’re bros? What does that mean to you?”

Jaebum swallows. There’s nothing to swallow, the bottle’s long finished and Jinyoung’s curled around the last two in the corner and Mark is curled up around him and it’s too far away for his drink addled brain to consider getting up and getting it. He blinks languidly at Jackson, as if not comprehending his question. “Bro?” he repeats, as if he’s back in kindergarten and learning about diphthongs for the first time.

Jackson nods and tightens his hand around the cushion to anchor himself.

The answer Jaebum gives him is nothing Jackson could have ever expected. 

“But I thought you said we were bros for life.” It’s the look on Jaebum’s face and the uncertainty in his voice that clues him in. The soju is doing wonders for the processing area of his brain. The hamster putting in real hard work, going to town on that wheel.

An uncertainty that speaks of secretly harbored feelings and not voicing them for fear of rejection. 

Similar to the chaos that’s been reigning throughout Jackson’s being since they started this thing.

Somewhere along the way, Jaebum’s romantic monkey brain had warped the meaning of the friendly endearment into a romantic secret between two people in a relationship.

Somewhere, high up above, God cackles because this is high comedy.

(actually it’s the author and other shippers)

A silence falls over the room just then. Kunta, the dorm stray who drops by sometimes, watches the proceedings idly, as if he witnesses his master confessing his lifelong devotion to his fellow comrade that he boinked and cuddled on the regular. When Jackson does not respond and continues to stare in open mouthed shock, the feline takes matters into his own hands and pounces on him, digging his claws into Jackson’s bare thigh.

The commotion that follows knocks the occupants of the room out of whatever stupors they’re in. Jinyoung is now sitting up, dropping the now warm bottles of soju and looking around. Mark is pawing at him, trying to get him to lay back down. Kunta is stretched out on the floor with the air of someone who’s accomplished a monumental task.

(the lord works hard but cats work harder)

Jackson is sitting on the couch, dazed and in pain. Jaebum’s scolding the cat and dabbing (read: trying his best to because he’s sorta inebriated) antiseptic on the scratches. He’s inspecting the nastiest one of them all when Jackson tips Jaebum’s chin up and stares into his soul.

“Did you mean that?” 

Blink. Blink. Someone snorts and calls them losers. It’s Mark.

“When you said that thing about being bros for life? Did you mean that in a long term relationship kind of way?”

The way Jaebum says “duh” reminds him keenly of Billie Eilish in that one song.and that’s when Mark says, “Fucking finally,” and Jinyoung makes a confused incredulous noise but Jackson can’t hear them over the crazed beating of his heart and Jaebum’s heavy breathing as Jackson presses his mouth against Jaebum and then presses Jaebum against the couch.

When Jackson pulls back, he tells Jaebum he loves him.

Jaebum’s mouth is open, his eyes are blown wide and lashes are wet. “Does this mean I can call you babe too from now?”

Jackson beams.

Jaebum giggles.

Best bros ever.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this seems rushed but i wanted something cute and dumb and quick and nothing too complicated, yanno?
> 
> my cc is hoesides if anyone wants to talk uwu


End file.
